<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欠一个拥抱18完整版 by CHENQR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847125">欠一个拥抱18完整版</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENQR/pseuds/CHENQR'>CHENQR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NatashaWanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENQR/pseuds/CHENQR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>再在ao3上垂死挣扎一番...orz..最近真的查的好严</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欠一个拥抱18完整版</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>再在ao3上垂死挣扎一番...orz..最近真的查的好严</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大概走了二十多分钟，Natasha估计着对方“酒后撒泼”的劲儿也该过去了，于是转过身向Wanda招了招手，示意她过来坐车。</p><p>果不其然，Wanda乖乖的抱着包小跑几步跟上来了。</p><p>Natasha先把头盔扣在她脑袋上，抬起手整理好她耳边的头发，然后两只手捏起两边的安全扣的带子，手指顺着她的脸颊滑过，最后“啪嗒”一声在下巴扣好安全扣。调整好松紧后，Natasha又拍了拍Wanda的头盔，看到她下意识闭上眼睛，温柔地说了句“小傻子”。</p><p>Wanda趁着Natasha戴头盔的时候自己已经爬上了摩托车，正以一个不那么雅观的姿势坐在后面。Natasha看着对方这副“我已经乖乖坐好我们什么时候出发”的表情，今天晚上第一次怀疑她真的喝了不少。</p><p>Natasha扶着头盔忍不住叹了一口气，弯下腰绕了半圈帮Wanda把垂在摩托车两侧的裙摆收起来。不管是一会儿走光还是卷进轮胎发生事故她都承受不起，饶了她吧，来的时候自己的裤腿已经无数次让她在车祸边缘试探了。</p><p>“乖乖拿好，懂吗？”Natasha把手里一捧裙摆塞给Wanda，但是对方并没有接，还有点儿要哭的意思。</p><p>“怎..怎么了？！”Natasha今晚第二次怀疑Wanda喝高了。</p><p>“如果我拿着这个，不就不能抱你了吗？”Wanda这么说着。</p><p>Natasha感觉全身的血液都流到脑袋里了，脸都要烧起来了。她当然也想到这个问题了，但是有什么办法，谁让Wanda今天穿了裙子啊！“干嘛说得像是最后一次坐我的摩托车了一样，想抱以后也可以抱啊。”</p><p>“那就不一样了啊。”</p><p>虽然Natasha还没搞明白以后抱和现在抱有什么不一样，但是求生欲还是促使她抬起手把Wanda刚流下来的一滴眼泪擦掉，然后开始想办法哄人回家。</p><p>“这样好了，你坐在前面，对，慢点儿…然后自己乖乖抱好裙摆喔。”Natasha终于把人哄到了前面，然后自己长腿一跨坐在了后面。</p><p>她伸手去扶前面的车把，难免压到Wanda，于是Wanda只能弯腰配合Natasha，承受她整个人的重量。</p><p>“我都没东西可扶，万一掉下去怎么办？”Wanda看了看自己周围，她怕扶着车把会影响Natasha。</p><p>一只手臂从后面环上她的腰，用力收紧，愣是把她往后提了提，两个人之间的空隙彻底消失，Natasha的腿踩在她的两边，把她整个人圈在自己怀里。然后，隔着头盔，Wanda耳边依然响起Natasha令人安心的声音：“我不会让你掉下去的。”</p><p>以前买这摩托车的时候，Natasha就想着，有一天必须得骑它载着Wanda，让她坐在后面，双手环住自己的腰，脸贴在自己的后背上，听她坚定有力的心跳声诉说我爱你。她们趁着无人的夜骑在跨江大桥上，午夜的风从耳边呼啸而过，她把车速提到极高，像是要一口气冲到未知的未来，青春的张扬，放纵的浪漫。</p><p>现实是，无人的夜，回家的路，没什么海，只有微风，她不敢开太快，怕一个拐弯就把Wanda掉下去，可是美人在怀，呼吸到的空气都带着她的发香，再骄再狂如Natasha，肆无忌惮开了8年摩托车，也没想到有一天会连车把都死死攥紧，小心翼翼生怕怀里的她伤着一星半点儿。</p><p>回家的路程并不长，Natasha直接带着Wanda回了自己家。</p><p>下摩托车的时候，Natasha发现Wanda走路有点儿不自然，她强行把人拦下，当场蹲下握住她的小腿下面，才发现她的脚后跟已经被高跟鞋磨破了，Natasha眸色深沉地看了一眼她，即使如此也要模仿高中生放学吗？</p><p>随后她站起来，不等Wanda说话，直接捞着她的膝弯和肩膀把人抱起来，一步一步走进家里。</p><p>把Wanda放在沙发上后，她先去给Wanda准备了醒酒药和热牛奶，趁着对方捧着热牛奶小口吹气的时候，她提来药箱给Wanda的脚进行简单的处理。</p><p>“不觉得很像那个时候吗？”Wanda突然问道。</p><p>“哪个时候？”Natasha心不在焉地回答。</p><p>“高中我给你上药的时候。”Wanda透过升起的热气，看不太真切Natasha的表情。</p><p>“像是像，”Natasha站起来，手里还拿着棉签，她俯下身靠过来在Wanda的唇上流连了好一阵，“可高中的我绝对没胆子做这个。”</p><p>“还有呢，还有什么你高中不敢做的？”Wanda感觉Natasha触碰自己的地方源源不断地传来温热的感觉，连带着自己也热晕了头。</p><p>“还有呢，还有什么你高中不敢做的？”Wanda感觉Natasha触碰自己的地方源源不断地传来温热的感觉，连带着自己也热晕了头。</p><p>“还有…”Natasha犹豫了一下，似乎是在斟酌该不该继续说出口，“你是不是在勾引我？”</p><p>露骨的话让Wanda也稍微愣了一下，Natasha还在继续，“这话我高中也不敢说。”</p><p>“但是敢想，”Natasha又低下头，在亲吻她柔软的嘴唇前，还不忘了在Wanda的耳边补上一句，“想了很多遍。”</p><p>Natasha的唇舌轻而易举地敲开了Wanda的牙关，在口腔里巡视领地般地舔弄，极尽色情地与Wanda的舌共舞一曲。分开时拉扯出的银丝在暖黄的灯光下反射的光让人有些目眩，Wanda感觉自己的视野范围突然缩窄，似乎只能看得见Natasha微微张开的嘴唇。</p><p>Natasha示意她去卧室，Wanda点了点头同意。两个人又亲吻起来，Natasha托着Wanda的翘臀把人抱起来，Wanda双腿盘上Natasha的腰间，双手环上她的脖子来维持平衡。</p><p>这个姿势使得Wanda比Natasha稍微高出那么一点，她抚摸着Natasha的脸颊低下头去接吻，吻得更深，更用力，好像更努力地把自己悉数交给Natasha处理。</p><p>Natasha把Wanda放在床上，然后温柔地俯下身去，撑在她的两侧。Wanda迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，想询问为什么突然停下来，看到Natasha正睁大眼睛，满脸通红地看着她。</p><p>“可…可以吗？”Natasha说出这话的时候又不敢直视她的眼睛。</p><p>稍微反应了一下对方在说什么，Wanda忍不住想说对方可爱，都已经这样了还问什么可不可以，她露出了一个甜蜜的笑，然后说：“明天没课喔。”</p><p>Natasha瞬间领悟。</p><p>像是要掩盖剥除衣服这个动作所带来的羞涩，又或是想更多地亲吻那张吐露出小声爱语的嘴，Natasha一边接吻，手下一边轻轻托起Wanda的腰，解开那条精美的腰带，顺着曲线优美的背部抚摸上漂亮的肩胛骨，然后拉开那条拉链，很慢地，从颈后，到腰窝，一直到尾骨那个小小的凹陷。</p><p>Natasha像是对待一件精美的水晶工艺品，小心翼翼，轻轻对待。她拉扯着两边的裙子，把这件繁复的衣服褪到腰间， 隔着内衣，把手覆盖在饱满的丰盈上。手指收紧，向上揉动，Natasha似乎能感觉到对方乳房中汩汩流动的新鲜血液，托着Wanda脖子的那双手，触摸到了血管的跳动。</p><p>她俯下身在对方的颈侧吸吮，用尖利的牙轻轻摩擦细嫩的皮肤，留下淡红色的印记。湿热的呼吸喷撒在Wanda的颈侧，激得Wanda耳根红了一片。Natasha自然注意到这点变化，张口含住圆润的耳垂，反复玩弄。</p><p>手中的动作毫不停歇，内衣不知道什么时候已经被解开，那双拿手术刀、开摩托车的细长的手，已然开始把胸前的柔软反复揉捏。她从中间的那道沟虔诚地亲吻，吻到锁骨中间的那个小坑。</p><p>Natasha的舔弄她胸前的凸起，另一只手的指尖绕着乳晕打转，时不时轻轻挂过已经充血挺立的凸起，引得Wanda小声呻吟。</p><p>另一只手顺着裙摆下方，细细抚摸那双光滑的长腿，她把对方的一条腿放在自己的肩头，在大腿根处的软肉也留下属于自己的痕迹。Natasha舔舐着无人触碰所以异常敏感的大腿根部，把那里舔得泛起水光，薄薄的皮肤似乎下一秒就要撑破渗出殷红的血珠。</p><p>她的鼻尖偶尔滑过内裤后面的隐秘地带，却没有刻意多做停留。但即使是微微的呼气，也使得Wanda的腿根忍不住抽动了一下。</p><p>Natasha笑了笑，她继续跪趴在Wanda腿间，用手抚上那条沟壑，然后摸到那个小的肉粒。她用食指由上向下轻轻摩擦着那里，毫无意外地换来Wanda更难耐的呼唤，她继续手上的动作，偶尔曲起关节隔着内裤顶弄那个洞口，几乎连那块弹性的布料都要顶进去一小块儿。</p><p>Natasha就这样玩弄着，同时认真观察着，就像她认真观察那些吸引她的切片一样，直到她看到Wanda的内裤上出现一小块洇湿，才起身在她耳边留下一个吻，“湿得这么快？”</p><p>她拍了拍Wanda的腰，对方极其缓慢地抬起来一点点，似乎是非常不好意思，Wanda把整个脸都埋在臂弯里，即使如此，也挡不住她通红的脸。</p><p>Natasha了然地笑了笑，终于脱下了Wanda的内裤。那里已经湿润一片了，亮晶晶的。她用手指蹭了蹭周围的粘腻，而后两根手指的半个指节没入深处。不出所料，里面早就已经又湿又软，比体温略高的软肉包裹着她的手指。</p><p>“呜..”随着Natasha手指的活动，Wanda发出小动物一样的声音，Natasha起身亲吻她紧咬着的嘴唇，告诉她别害怕，别咬着嘴唇，会破。</p><p>“叫出声来就好。”她这么说着。</p><p>Natasha的手继续来回抽动，逐渐把两根手指都插入深处，另一只手的手指继续扣弄上面的小豆，Wanda忍不住把腰向上挺起，迎合手指的抽插。</p><p>水声和Wanda粗重的呼吸声混合在一起，掺杂着Wanda难以忍耐的从唇边溢出的呻吟。Natasha的手指逐渐增加到三根，速度也逐渐加快，Wanda难以控制地弓起身子，Natasha俯身上前吻住了对方的唇瓣，把即将吐露的喘息都吞入腹中。直到吻到快要缺氧，Natasha才放开她的唇瓣。几乎同时，Wanda的双眼逐渐失神，Natasha感觉到有一股液体流出来，淋在自己的手上。</p><p>她抬起手，放在唇边轻吻了一下，然后一点一点地蹭在Wanda柔软的小腹上。</p><p>“再来一次吧，”Natasha独有的声线又出现在耳边。</p><p>…。</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>星期五，下午。</p><p>Natasha坐立难安地看着手表。<br/>这时，办公室的房门突然被人推开，Natasha刚想说现在不方便，抬头看到来的是Wanda，又把话生生咽了下去。</p><p>“你怎么过来了？”Natasha又看了一眼手表，随后起身把Wanda带到里面的休息室，那里有一张简易折叠床。Wanda今年又带了毕业班，最近一直忙到很晚。</p><p>“今天开家长会，和家长们聊完以后就过来了。”Wanda忍不住伸了一个懒腰。</p><p>Natasha拿出柜子里的小毯子给Wanda盖上，然后自己脱下白大褂换上了日常的服装，对着镜子整理好，Wanda睁开眼看了她一下，说道：“我去吧。”Natasha摆了摆手说不用。随后开门到走廊里左右张望，趁着没人走进了对面病房里。</p><p>“Peter，”Natasha压着嗓子叫他，这个实习生终于在去年转正了，“过来一下。”</p><p>年轻人正在查房，拿着病历就跑过来了。“怎么了？”</p><p>Natasha一副故作心虚的样子说：“我去接孩子放学，我老婆在我办公室睡觉，一会儿他查岗你帮我掩护一下。”</p><p>Peter脸上的表情写着“你怎么敢”，“今天可是Steve查岗啊，你也知道他是出了名的严格…<br/>”</p><p>“所以我才来找你的，Bucky那家伙肯定不行啊！就这么定了，我走了！”</p><p>成年人的压力终于让她感受到了，她和Wanda收养了两个孩子，现在每天家里闹成一锅粥，Natasha想起昨天晚上Wanda教训孩子的样子，又忍不住露出了连自己都没注意到的微笑。</p><p>-END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>